Prima Nocte
by Yuki Kino
Summary: Es un UA; despues de años deambulando por medio mundo regresa al unico lugar que puede llamar su hogar para encontrarse lo que jamas habia imaginado
1. Default Chapter

Los personajes de RK no me pertenece sino que son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki  
  
Aviso este fic es algo extraño, romanticote y esas cosas si te da un coma diabético me mandas la factura del hospital que estoy asegurada a todo riesgo . No más paranoias a disfrutarlo  
  
---  
  
La niebla inundaba todo el valle y una fina pero constante lluvia mojaba a las pocas personas que se encontraban allí de pie, mientras se escuchaban de fondo las palabras de aquel viejo monje las lagrimas silenciosas de la gente se mezclaban con la lluvia en la cara de aquellas personas. Un joven de apenas 17 despedía a sus padres, sus enormes ojos azules estaban secos ya no podían derramar una lagrima mas; detrás de él un hombre mayor aguardaba que el joven se despidiera de sus padres para llevárselo lejos de allí; el joven se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí con la única familia que le quedaba, pero fue detenido por alguien que le tiraba de la manga de su Gi, se dio la vuelta y allí estaba aquella pequeña niña con sus impresionantes ojos verdes mirándolo; con una expresión que jamás había visto en ella dolor, compasión, tristeza todo se mezclaba en aquella impresionante mirada esmeralda. La niña levanto la mano y le entrego una hermosos flor violeta, cuando el la cogió la pequeña salio corriendo para agarrarse a la mano de su madre que la estaba esperando conmovida por la acción de su pequeña.  
  
Habían pasado diez años desde que dejo aquel lugar, había recorrido Europa y Asia; los años le hicieron madurar rápidamente, pero también lo habían transformado en un frío y cruel asesino, esos largos años le pesaban demasiado, había visto demasiadas guerras, hambre, sufrimiento, muerte, y ahora necesitaba un destino diferente, buscaba la paz que se le había negado de adolescente y sabia perfectamente donde encontrar esa paz que tanto anhelaba, debía volver a casa. Allí podría ser simplemente él: Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
Subido encima de un corcel negro cabalgaba por aquel estrecho camino en dirección a la que había sido su casa; se cruzo con unas señoras que se dirigían al río cargadas con cestos de ropa para lavar, al fijarse en el joven comenzaron a cuchichear entre si; a el no le molestaba ya estaba acostumbrado. Por fin llego a su destino una pequeña casita de piedra medio derrumbada, el tejado estaba parcialmente caído y se notaba que el interior estaba quemado.  
  
De repente vio como un niño castaño salía corriendo del interior de la casa y choco con él noto como algo le impactaba en medio de la cara y le hacia caer de su montura, lo ultimo que escucho antes de desmayarse fue una voz dulce y chillona que provenía detrás de la casa, que dijo: 'Bien'.  
  
Despertó aturdido en medio de un lugar que no conocía con un trapo húmedo en la cabeza, a su lado vio a tres personas, bueno solo eran sombras ya que aun estaba muy aturdido, uno de ellos le ayudo a levantarse, cuando consiguió ver bien se fijo en aquel tipo era mucho mas bajo que él, tenia el pelo largo sujetado en una coleta, el extraño empezó a reírse a darle palmadas en la espalda, como si le conociera.  
  
¿??: Te encuentras mejor Shinomori? – pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa  
  
Aoshi: Quien... quien...  
  
¿??: No me digas que no te acuerdas de mí. – dijo extrañado. – Amigo la de veces que jugábamos de pequeños a Samuráis y ninjas...  
  
Aoshi: Himura? – preguntó aún aturdido por el golpe  
  
Kenshin: Ese soy yo, aquí hay alguien que quiere pedirte perdón – dijo sin parar de sonreír obligando a una pequeña chica a salir detrás suyo y poniéndola enfrente de él. Vamos Misao que querías decirle  
  
¿??: Lo...Lo siento Shinomori-sama – se disculpo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia  
  
Aoshi: Misao? – pregunto sorprendido, parece ser que los años no solo habían pasado por él, la niña que dejo no se parecía en nada a esta muchacha, aunque estuviera cubierta de barro hasta la punta de la nariz, con la trenza que le sujetaba el pelo medio desecha y su ropa fuera la de un gamberro callejero tenia cierto encanto, un encanto que no había pasado desapercibido  
  
¿??: Es imposible creer que este marimacho sea una mujer verdad? – ironizó un joven que se puso al lado de ella, dándole una palmada en la espada  
  
Misao: Seta Sojiro prepárate para morir esta vez no te atacare con una piedra... – dijo con ira persiguiéndolo hasta desaparecer de la vista de aquellos hombre. – ...esta vez te matare con mis propias manos. – se escuchaban aun los gritos de Misao por todo el valle.  
  
Kenshin: Vamos esta noche dormirás en mi casa hasta que consigas arreglar este sitio  
  
Aoshi: Vale – consiguió decir aun aturdido  
  
El joven pelirrojo llevo a su amigo hasta su humilde hogar era una casa pequeña pero acogedora, allí lo esperaban su esposa con su hijo en brazos, ella reconoció a Aoshi en seguida, y le dio un fuerte abrazo que logro hacer ruborizar al joven; habían pasado tantas cosas en esos años, estuvieron hablando toda la tarde; aunque Aoshi omitió ciertas cosas de ese pasado no quería entristecer a sus amigos, sobre lo cruel que le había resultado la vida y mas ahora que los veía tan felices. Kenshin era su mejor amigo cuando eran niños, verlo casado con un hijo le hacia pensar que a lo mejor si no se hubiera marchado, si no hubiera huido ahora también tendría una familia propia; seria un pobre campesino seguramente pero seria feliz.  
  
Cuando el sol se puso se dirigieron a la plaza del pueblo allí se estaba celebrando una gran fiesta. En el centro había una gran hoguera con comida de tono tipo cocinándose, había cuatro grandes mesas rodeando hoguera pero dejando espacio suficiente para que la gente bailara, las sillas que se habían colocado alrededor de las mesas estaban casi todas desocupadas porque la mayoría de la gente estaba bailando, vigilando la comida o charlando de pie. Aoshi decidió sentarse en una de las sillas hasta que una jovencita lo saco a bailar, casi a rastras, empezaron a bailar pero tropezó con otra pareja tirando a la otra joven al suelo, el se quedo de pie mirándola, llevaba un hermoso vestido verde clarito, su pelo negro tenia unas cintas en el pelo y sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente a la luz del fuego, Aoshi le dio la mano para levantarla.  
  
¿??: Misao mira que eres torpe – dijo su pareja de baile.  
  
Misao: Sojiro!!. - le riño, pero se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Aoshi en un tono mas dulce y suave a modo de disculpa. Lo siento, Shin...  
  
Aoshi: Desde cuando me llamas así? – pregunto interrumpiéndola  
  
Misao: Aoshi, te acuerdas de mí?  
  
Sojiro: Como olvidarse de ti pequeño marimacho  
  
Aoshi: Ven... - dijo cogiéndola del brazo y llevándola hacia una de las mesas, la obligo a sentarse; a veces podía resultar ser demasiado brusco sin darse cuenta.  
  
Misao: Que quieres? – pregunto muerta de miedo  
  
Aoshi: Me gustaría hablar con tu padre – dijo esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica. - Hace años que no nos vemos. Podrías llevarme hasta donde están no los he visto en la fiesta  
  
Misao: Si claro. – dijo agachando la cabeza. - Necesitaremos tu caballo  
  
Aoshi: Caballo? – pregunto confundido. Os habéis mudado  
  
Misao: Vamos – contesto cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de el para que se levantara.  
  
Aoshi y Misao llegaron hasta junto su caballo, el puso su mano para intentar ayudar a Misao a subir al caballo pero ella rechazo su ayuda, fue hacia la cara del animal le acaricio suavemente el morro y comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído; Aoshi nunca había visto nada parecido porque Kuroneko (N/A: =P) nunca dejaba que ningún humano que no fuera él se le acercara; entonces el caballo comenzó a agacharse hasta quedar a una altura suficientemente baja como para que la chica subiera al animal, después de quedarse mas de diez minutos pasmado Aoshi montó, detrás de Misao con sus brazos rodeándola cogiendo las riendas, la joven puso sus manos encima de las de Aoshi para indicarle el camino, ante este gesto tan inocente el jinete se sonrojo notablemente, menos mal que ella no podía verlo. Tardaron mas de media hora en llegar a un pequeño lago al norte del pueblo, ella de un salto desmonto y comenzó a caminar hasta detenerse en un enorme sauce a pie del lago; él la siguió.  
  
Misao: Aquí es donde descansan. – susurro mientras se arrodillaba. - Los hice enterrar en el lugar en el que se conocieron, mis padres. – continuó mientras acariciaba una inscripción en el tronco. (Hannya y Sae, ni la muerte pudo separarles); (Yahico Omasu Okon, vuestra corta estancia entre nosotros nunca será olvidada).  
  
Aoshi no pudo emitir una palabra comprendía el dolor de la joven, porque eso le había pasado también a él, pero había algo que los diferenciaba el dolor de la perdida lo había transformado en un monstruo mientras a ella no la había alterado seguía siendo la misma niña alegre que vio nacer y crecer.  
  
Misao se levanto el vestido hasta las rodillas se sentó en una enorme piedra que había a la orilla del lago y puso a remojo las piernas y comenzó a moverlas de arriba abajo. Aoshi la siguió y se sentó a su lado; permaneció allí sentado mas de media hora sin decir nada.  
  
Misao: Porque no me preguntas. – corto el silencio  
  
Aoshi: No creo tener derecho a hurgar en una herida tan dolorosa – respondió apesadumbrado  
  
Misao: Bien, como es mí herida yo si tengo derecho verdad?. – pregunto, a lo que el respondió con un simple gesto de cabeza. - hará unos 8 años más o menos, después de la muerte de tus padres el pueblo, seguía pidiendo a gritos libertad pero necesitaban un líder; mi padre se sintió obligado por lo que te había sucedido.  
  
Misao: Misao no hace falta... - interrumpió a la joven viendo que le costaba, ella negó con la cabeza y continuo  
  
Misao: Todo sucedió en verano un día muy caluroso, papá nos iba a llevar a todos de pesca pero Yahico se puso enfermo esa mañana mamá se quedo cuidándole y Okon y Omasu no querían venir dijeron que eso era para críos así que se quedaron en casa; yo estaba muy contenta me encantaba cabalgar con mi padre... - cogió de nuevo aire con un largo suspiro. Cuando llegamos a casa, desmonte de un salto y salí corriendo hasta casa para enseñarle a mamá la enorme trucha que había pescado, abrí la puerta y... - paro su relato ya que no podía mas comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, se agarro fuertemente a Aoshi y continúo llorando para no parar hasta que se quedo dormida en sus brazos.  
  
Aoshi la cogió en brazos y la llevo lentamente hasta casa de Himura, ellos la llevaron hasta la habitación que ocuparía Aoshi y la acostaron. Cogió del brazo a su amigo y lo llevo hasta la cocina  
  
Aoshi: Que les paso? – pregunto con miedo  
  
Kenshin: Misao que te contó?  
  
Aoshi: Solo que Hannya fue el sucesor de mi padre  
  
Kenshin: Recuerdas a la familia Yukishiro  
  
Aoshi: Si  
  
Kenshin: Enishi, nos delato, sabían que Hannya intentaría continuar con lo que dejo a medias tu padre así que decidieron que su castigo sirviera de lección a todos  
  
Aoshi: Pero...  
  
Kenshin: Yahico fue el que menos sufrió – continuo con tristeza. - Le atravesaron su corazoncito con una daga, murió al instante. A las pequeñas las ataron una al lado de la otra, a Okon le cortaron el cuello y las tiraron juntas al rió, Omasu aun estaba viva. Y Sae, a Sae la obligaron a ver lo que les pasaba a sus pequeños después la torturaron y la violaron, dejaron que muriera muy lentamente, pero murió en los brazos de su marido.  
  
Aoshi: Que paso con Hannya? - pregunto  
  
Kenshin: Hannya obligo a Misao a salir de la casa y se suicido, se clavo una kunai en el corazón. Escucha puede que sigamos bajo el poder de un gobierno corrupto que no hace más que oprimirnos, pero hemos aprendido a vivir así, ahora vivimos tiempos de paz.  
  
Aoshi: Enishi... – dijo con ira el asesino que aun llevaba dentro; de repente noto como ese ser frío y despiadado despertaba en su interior un sentimiento de venganza  
  
Kenshin: Si vienes a continuar lo que dejo tu padre... - le dijo pero fue interrumpido por Aoshi que le coloco una mano sobre el hombro y negó con la cabeza  
  
El joven estaba muy confuso, el quería vivir tranquilamente sin tener que luchar pero tampoco podía dejar al margen lo que le habían hecho a su mejor amigo; Hannya y el apenas se llevaban cuatro años, eran mas que amigos eran hermanos. El y su esposa se casaron con apenas 15 años; y pronto nació su primera hija Misao Makimachi, dos años después nacieron sus gemelas Omasu y Okon, Aoshi no llego a conocer personalmente al pequeño Yahico porque cuando nació ya no estaba en el pueblo.  
  
Aoshi: Como pueden permanecer impasibles a todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor – se pregunto sin darse cuenta de que lo hizo en voz alta  
  
¿??: Por que son solo campesinos... – contesto una voz detrás de el. Aoshi se giro y allí la vio descalza con su vestido azul clarito manchado de barro. Ella se acerco y se sentó a su lado. -... pequeños comerciantes, ganaderos  
  
Misao: Tu padre era un guerrero y aun así murió; mi padre también... - dijo con decisión intentando parecer fuerte. - ... creía que la opresión a la que estábamos sometidos era injusta intento luchar y perdió todo lo que amaba.  
  
Aoshi: Que ejemplo le estáis dando a vuestros hijos? – le cuestiono con ira  
  
Misao: Que por su supervivencia y su bienestar somos capaces de vivir oprimidos  
  
Aoshi: Pero Misao... - le recrimino  
  
Misao: Deja las cosas como están. – dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. - Puedes quedarte y ser uno mas no intentes cambiar las cosas, pero te advierto que lo único que puedes hacer aquí es trabajar la tierra.  
  
El decidió quedarse, arreglo la casa de sus padre y comenzó a trabajar los campos que habían pertenecido a su familia, iba muchas veces a casa Kenshin y allí coincidía con Misao; Aoshi se entero que ella y Sojiro vivían juntos en la casa de el, pero no había nada entre ellos se trataban como hermanos.  
  
Aquel invierno fue especialmente duro pero aun así los vecinos se apoyaban unos en otros y consiguieron salir adelante a pesar de los fuertes impuestos. El invierno dejo paso a la primavera, y una gran noticia recorrió las calles del pueblo, pronto celebrarían una boda, al parecer el joven Shinomori había decidido declararse de una vez por todas. En la casa de los Himura Kenshin por un lado y Kaoru por otro hablaban con el futuro matrimonio por separado.  
  
Kenshin: Felicidades – le dijo delante de una taza de te  
  
Aoshi: Gra... gracias  
  
Kenshin: Parece ser que es verdad que has vuelto para tener una vida pacifica – dijo orgulloso de su amigo  
  
Aoshi: Si ya te lo dije – respondió con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de una caliente y humeante taza de te  
  
Kenshin: Necesitas algún consejo? – pregunto con un tono pícaro  
  
Aoshi: Ehh!!! – abrió los ojos sorprendido de esa pregunta tan rara  
  
Kenshin: Si ya sabes para la noche de bodas  
  
Aoshi: No – dijo en un tono frío y muy serio  
  
Mientras en la habitación de al lado  
  
Kaoru: Ya se lo has dicho  
  
Misao: No  
  
Kaoru: Pero Misao... tiene derecho a saberlo  
  
Misao: Pero y si se lo digo y no quiere saber nada mas de mi  
  
Kaoru: Entonces es que no te merece – le respondió mientras la acariciaba el pelo protectoramente  
  
Cuando acabaron su reunión Aoshi intento acompañar a la joven a casa pero esta se negó, lo arrastro hasta su propia casa y le hizo entrar hasta la habitación, una vez dentro lo sentó en la cama y se puso enfrente de él, hecho sus manos hacia atrás y comenzó a desabrocharse el vestido, al ver esto Aoshi se levanto para detenerla, Misao puso una mano sobre su pecho y lo hecho hacia atrás. Se quito el vestido y quedo completamente desnuda delante de su futuro esposo. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se acerco a ella mientras ella lloraba  
  
Misao: Lo... siento.... – sollozo. - ...no fui... sincera... contigo. Si no te quieres casar conmigo lo comprendo  
  
Aoshi la miro de arriba abajo aquella enorme cicatriz le cruzaba en diagonal desde la ingle hasta el hombro derecho, tenia una gran quemadura en el hombro izquierdo que le llegaba hasta el codo, y en la espalda tenia marcas de numerosos latigazos. El se agacho y cogió el vestido de Misao, lo levanto y la ayudo a ponérselo  
  
Aoshi: Nunca en mi vida he visto una mujer mas hermosa que tu  
  
Misao: Pero mi cuerpo...  
  
Aoshi: Sh... - siseo mientras la abrazaba. Cuando quieras contarme lo que te paso te escuchare – le dijo mientras le ayudaba a vestirse muy lentamente  
  
Misao: El día que murieron...  
  
Aoshi: Estas segura? – pregunto interrumpiéndola  
  
Misao: Si. – suspiro profundamente. - Cuando vi aquello fui corriendo quería venganza salí en dirección al bosque y allí encontré a aquellos soldados estaban burlándose de lo que habían hecho riéndose de mis hermanos y de mi madre; no pude contenerme y salte sobre uno de ellos, yo llevaba un cuchillo en la mano y se lo clave en el corazón pero ellos eran mas y me castigaron; no recuerdo nada de lo que paso – siguió relatándole lo sucedido agarrándose cada vez mas fuerte a su brazo. - Me encontró So 2 días después estaba colgada a la rama de un árbol de las manos; casi me muero pero sobreviví no se porque durante años me cuestione la razón por la que yo estaba aquí y ellos se marcharon para dejarme tan sola.  
  
Aoshi la abrazo mientras relataba aquello tan espantoso y en un momento dado el joven se sentó en la cama apoyándose contra el cabecero, Misao estaba media tumbada abrazada a su pecho y el le acariciaba el pelo para que se tranquilizara  
  
--  
  
En la taberna del pueblo cuatro personas festejaban el futuro matrimonio de sus amigos  
  
¿??: Tsubame-chan trae más licor  
  
Tsubame: Enseguida Sagara – dijo la camarera  
  
Sanosuke: Así que la comadreja se casa oye Sou-chan ¿no estás celoso?  
  
Sojiro: Celoso yo porque  
  
Sanosuke: El gran amor de tu vida se casa con otro hombre  
  
Sojiro: Misao no es el gran amor de mi vida – respondió lanzando una mirada furtiva a la barra  
  
Kenshin: Vamos por Misao y Aoshi – dijo levantando la copa  
  
Todos: Por Misao y Aoshi  
  
---  
  
La sirenita no podía apartar sus ojos del barco ni del hermoso príncipe, los faroles de colores se habían apagado, no volaban más cohetes y el cañón no hacia fuego, pero el mar se agito y una especie de lamento pudo oírse bajo las olas... – Aoshi, que permanecía sentado en la cama leía en voz alta, las paginas de aquel viejo y gastado libro, mientras Misao seguía tumbada contra su pecho y le acariciaba la mano que le quedaba libre. - ... al cabo de un rato las velas se desplegaron velozmente y el noble barco continuo su rumbo, pronto las olas volvieron a elevarse, las nubes ensombrecieron el cielo y se vislumbraron relámpagos en la distancia, la temible tormenta se aproximaba, una vez mas las velas volvían a plegarse y el gran barco continuo su curso y avanzo con valentía a través... – mientras continuaba leyendo Aoshi bajo la mirada hasta su amada y al verla profundamente dormida, detuvo su lectura y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, deseando tenerla eternamente entre sus brazos. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos azul hielo hasta que sucumbió ante el poder del manto de Morfeo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Misao llamo a Kaoru y quedaron en su habitación para hablar le contó lo sucedido la noche anterior, ella solo podía mirarla con una sonrisa en la cara se alegraba tanto por su amiga. Ella cogió un vestido que había dentro de un baúl y se lo enseño a su amiga  
  
Kaoru: Es muy hermoso Misao-chan – dijo acariciando la tela de aquel hermoso vestido  
  
Misao: Si, pero me gustaría saber si se notan los arreglos que le hice – respondió ruborizada  
  
Kaoru: ¿Que arreglos? – pregunto mirando con detención la prenda  
  
Misao: Veras yo soy mas baja que ella... – dijo mientras le enseñaba el bajo del vestido. - Y mas delgada no se me da bien la costura ;;  
  
Kaoru: No se nota nada. Misao que te parece si vamos buscar unas flores para el pelo  
  
Misao: Si vale – dijo colorada  
  
Al día siguiente todo el pueblo estaba esperando la aparición de la novia, especialmente el novio, se había decorado aquella plaza con farolillos y guirnaldas de colores. Había una mesa a modo de altar, sobre sus el se había colocado un arco con flores; el monje y Aoshi esperaban en el la llegada de la novia. Aoshi noto como la gente había formado un pasillo desde la casa de Himura hasta el, se abrió la puerta de la casa y de ella salio el pequeño Kenji lanzando flores por el corredor y detrás Misao con un hermoso vestido blanco, llevaba el pelo suelto y en la cabeza una corona de flores blancas y rosas, de ella salían unas cintitas que le caían en el pelo, caminaba, lentamente, cuando llego hasta junto de él se miraron fijamente a los ojos con una enorme ternura y gran cariño después miraron al monje y comenzó a oficiar la ceremonia.  
  
Después de la ceremonia todo el mundo se puso a bailar para celebrar el feliz acontecimiento. Aoshi se acerco a la gente para saber si se divertía, mientras su joven esposa estaba con Kenji en brazos hablando con Kaoru; cuando Aoshi se giro y la vio así, deseo verla con un hijo suyo entre sus brazos, pero por desgracia no todos los deseos se hacen realidad. Sojiro se acerco a Misao, le quito al pequeño de entre los brazos y se la llevo a bailar, estuvieron bailando, riendo y hablando como lo hacían de pequeños.  
  
Sojiro: Nunca creí que tú te casarías antes que yo – dijo sonriendo  
  
Misao: No lo haces porque no quieres – dijo mirando hacia atrás  
  
Sojiro: Yo...Yo...  
  
Misao: Crees que no me he dado cuenta como la miras – dijo con picardía  
  
Sojiro: Solo... solo es una niña... - respondió intentando escabullirse del tema  
  
Misao: Si... si, fíjate en Aoshi y yo no importa la edad vamos So-chan  
  
El sonido de los cascos de diez caballos hizo que la música se detuviera; los jinetes se acercaron al bullicio de la fiesta, y cinco de ellos bajaron de los animales.  
  
Kenshin: Enishi – soltó incrédulo  
  
Enishi: Himura – saludo un hombre con el cabello blanco. Tenía una expresión altiva y orgullosa.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Que haces aquí Enishi? – pregunto enfadado  
  
Enishi: Vengo a reclamar mi derecho a la Prima Nocte, como señor de estas tierras bendeciré este matrimonio llevándome a la novia a mi cama en la primera noche de su unión  
  
Aoshi: Por Dios que no lo harás – dijo enfadado enfrentándose a uno de los guardias.  
  
Aoshi, Sojiro y Kenshin intentaron hacer frente a los hombres de Enishi pero no pudieron, en un momento Aoshi estaba rodeado por tres hombres armados con una daga al cuello; Misao se acerco lentamente por detrás con un movimiento suave y lento aparto el brazo de uno de los atacantes; después cogió el filo de la daga con su mano y la aparto del cuello de su marido, miro a los ojos a aquel guardia y se echo para atrás; la joven se acerco a su marido y le susurro algo al oído, muy lentamente le dio un suave beso en los labios y se subió al caballo de Enishi  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Aoshi se encontraba sentado al lado del sauce donde descansaba la familia de Misao, tenia la mirada perdida sobre aquel lago y los recuerdos de ella se amontonaban desordenadamente en su cabeza lo que le destrozaba  
  
Flash Back  
  
Misao se estaba bañando en el lago cuando una voz masculina que procedía detrás del árbol la llamo.  
  
Misao: Aoshi – le saludo levantando la mano sin darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Salio del lago y se abrazo al joven  
  
Aoshi: Mi...Misao – tartamudeo – estas des...desnu... da – continuo mientras se volteo y le dio su ropa  
  
Misao: Lo siento te resultara muy horrible ver esto – respondió tapándose sus cicatrices.  
  
Aoshi: Misao te quiero – soltó de repente levantándole el mentón para que le mirara a los ojos. – ¿como quieres que te lo demuestre? – pregunto apretándola fuertemente contra el  
  
Misao: Yo...··  
  
Aoshi: Ya se – se respondió a si mismo en voz alta para después besarla, le quito las prendas de la mano, la agarro fuertemente por la cintura y le dije apresuradamente – Quiero tenerte esta noche  
  
Misao: Pero si mañana nos casamos  
  
Aoshi: Yo no puedo esperar mas – respondió para a continuación comenzar a morderle el lóbulo derecho después sus besos comenzaron a bajar por su cuello sus hombros su pecho  
  
Ella le cogió la cara con las manos y le obligo a subirla hasta que quedo a la altura de su cara, se acerco a ella tanto que sus mejillas se tocaron siguió moviendo la cara hasta que sus labios se acercaron a su oreja y le susurro...  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
Aoshi: Misao – dejo escapar un leve susurro y después hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas,  
  
¿??: Shinomori-sama – le dijo una voz conocida por detrás  
  
Aoshi: Como sabias que estaba aquí  
  
¿??: Porque te pasas las horas muertas aquí desde hace tres años – respondió  
  
Aoshi: Cuando Misao vuelva a casa yo también volveré Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: Escucha Aoshi ella no va ha volver  
  
Aoshi: QUE? – grito desesperado. QUE QUIERES DECIR QUE ME HA ABANDONADO? – dijo cogiéndole por el cuello de la camisa  
  
Kenshin: No simplemente que el no la va dejar marchar  
  
...  
  
Aoshi: Vete Himura si ella no esta a mi lado nada tiene sentido para mi  
  
N/A: Hola que tal; aclaremos algunas cosillas, este fic esta ambientado el la edad Media así que podéis imaginaros las ropas de los personajes, recordad que son campesinos a si que visten con telas sencillas y poco extravagantes; en el lugar en el que viven están gobernados por un régimen feudal los campesinos deben pagar a sus señores para poder cultivar la tierra.  
  
El padre de Aoshi encabezo una 'guerrilla' para que el pueblo fuera libre pero murió, al morir este, el padre de Misao continuo donde este lo había dejado pero fue castigado por ello (la familia Yukishiro lo delato para subir de status social) los campesinos temerosos de las represarías simplemente no hicieron nada. Aoshi viajo con su tío por medio mundo pero después de ver tanta guerra y destrucción decidió volver a casa  
  
Misao no sabe leer ni escribir (normal solo es una campesina)y Aoshi le esta enseñando, por eso la escena del cuento, él muchas veces se queda en su casa para leerle antes de dormir (tenia el día sensible y me dio por escribir esta cursilería a quien le hayan entrado ganas de vomitar sorry) Es un fragmento de la Sirenita (no la de Disney)  
  
Puede que deje este fic en un solo capitulo según mi estado de animo; si os gusta y creéis que debo continuarlo decírmelo vale 


	2. La dama de ojos verdes

Capitulo 2: La dama de ojos verdes

Habian pasado dos años desde la ultima vez que estuvo en lo que alguna vez habia llamado su casa, ahora viajaba de ciudad en ciudad como si de un vagavundo se tratara ya no le importaba nada ni nadie y habia decidido que no se volveria aferrar a nadie para no volver sufrir. En una de esas tantas ciudades se paro en una taberna y pidio lo más fuerte que tenía se lo tomo de un trago. A la salida cuando iba coger su caballo distinguio a lo lejos una jovencita de cuerpo menudo tapada por una capa ella se giro y sin querer se le quedo mirando directamente.

Aoshi: Esos... Esos ojos – dijo, se avalanzo hacia ella la agarro de la muñeca y le quito violentamente la capucha. Se pelo azabache cayo en cascada sobre sus hombros. De repente tres hombres se le lanzaron encima y lo inmovilizaron contra el suelo haciendole perder el conocimiento.

Abrio lentamente los ojos, aun tenia la vista nublada solo distinguia tres sombras a su alrededor y una vocecita suave y dulce acabo de despertarlo del todo

¿??: Menos mal que esta bien

Aoshi: ¿Donde estoy? – dijo intentando incorporarse pero una mano le retuvo y le obligo a volver a tumbarse

¿??: No te preocupes ahora descansa

Misao: Aoshi ¿Que pasa?

Aoshi: ¿Porque me preguntas eso?

Misao: Hace dias que estas muy raro – respondio mientras permanecia enfrente de aquel reconfortante fuego.

Aoshi: Mmmm...

Misao: Ufff – suspiro.

Aoshi: Misao – consiguio pronunciar despues de estar mas de media hora alli. Vamos Shinomori no me digas que despues de todo a lo que te has enfrentado ahora le tienes miedo a una niñas de 16 años - le recrimino su conciencia

Aoshi fijo su mirada en la chica y se dio cuenta de que aunque estaba cerca del fuego, en su pequeña casita ella tiritaba de frio, el se levanto, se sento a su lado y la rodeo con sus brazos ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho.

Aoshi: Lo que trataba de decirte es que yo... yo...

Misao: Aoshi – le corto la jovencita

Aoshi: Si

Misao:¿Puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa? – pregunto inocentemente

Aoshi: ¿Que?

Misao: Es que esta nevando, mira... – señalo a la ventana, y se veia como empezaron a caer suave y lentamente unos pequeños copos de nieve

Aoshi: Si ·· - respondio acercandose mas a ella

Misao: Me gusta mucho la nieve, pero es un fastidio ahora no puedo volver a casa

Aoshi: Me alegro de que este nevando

Misao: ¿Porque?

Aoshi: Porque asi puedo estar más tiempo contigo – se sonrojo

Misao: En serio, a mi tambien me gusta mucho estar contigo, aunque creo que la manera en que a mi me gusta es diferente a la que te gusta a ti

Aoshi: ¿Que quieres decir?

Misao: Que a ti te gusta estar commigo porque me consideras una amiga pero a mi me gusta estar contigo es porque... es porque

Aoshi: ¿Porque Misao?

Misao: Porque me gustas mucho Aoshi, siempre me has gustado desde que era pequeña

Aoshi: Tú a mi tambien

Misao: ¿Que, en serio?

Aoshi: Desde que me regalastes esto – continuo sacando un pequeño trozo de tela, lo abrio y le enseño aquella pequeña flor lila, que se encontraba seca por el paso de los años. – te metistes en lo mas profundo de mi corazon y jamas he logrado olvidarte.

Misao: Aoshi – dijo comenzando a llorar y abrazandose mas fuerte a él

Misao se encontraba desnuda entre los brazos de Aoshi, junto aquel lago que habia sido testigo de como él le pedia matrimonio. Ella se disculpaba por mostrale lo horrible que era su cuerpo pero el le dijo

Aoshi: Misao te quiero – soltó de repente levantándole el mentón para que le mirara a los ojos. – ¿como quieres que te lo demuestre? – pregunto apretándola fuertemente contra el

Misao: Yo...··

Aoshi: Ya se – se respondió a si mismo en voz alta para después besarla, le quito las prendas de la mano, la agarro fuertemente por la cintura y le dijp apresuradamente – Quiero tenerte esta noche

Misao: Pero si mañana nos casamos

Aoshi: Yo no puedo esperar mas – respondió para a continuación comenzar a morderle el lóbulo derecho después sus besos comenzaron a bajar por su cuello sus hombros su pecho

Ella le cogió la cara con las manos y le obligo a subirla hasta que quedo a la altura de su cara, se acerco a ella tanto que sus mejillas se tocaron siguió moviendo la cara hasta que sus labios se acercaron a su oreja y le susurro...

Misao: Ten paciencia amor mio mañana tu y yo seremos uno, y apartir de entonces solo te pertenecere a ti.

Aoshi estaba rodeado por tres hombres armados con una daga al cuello; Misao se acerco lentamente por detrás con un movimiento suave y lento aparto el brazo de uno de los atacantes; después cogió el filo de la daga con su mano y la aparto del cuello de su marido, miro a los ojos a aquel guardia y se echo para atrás; la joven se acerco a su marido

Misao: Recuerda que aunque él tome mi cuerpo; mi alma y mi corazon solo te pertenecen a ti. Volvere para que puedas demostrarme una y otra vez lo mucho que me amas y me deseas. – le susurro, muy lentamente le dio un suave beso en los labios y se subió al caballo de Enishi

Aoshi: MISAO - grito mientras se alejaba

Aoshi: MISAO – grito sobresaltado mientras se levantaba de la cama. Solo habia sido un sueño, desde hacia 5 años solo podia soñar con ella.

¿??: Misao... ¿Quien es Misao? – pregunto una joven que estaba sentada en una silla al lado de su cama.

El miro a su alrededor era una gran habitacion, muy iluminada, estaba acostado en una gran cama sobre unas immaculadas sabanas blancas, siguio recorriendo la habitación con la mirada hasta que se poso en aquella chica, su pelo negro estaba sujeta en una coleta y sus grandes y enormes ojos lo miraban fijamente, ella era su dulce voz le retumbaba en la cabeza, su larguisimo cabello negro, su aroma a flores y esos ojos era ella de eso na cabia duda o quiza es que se había vuelto loco y veia a Misao en todas las jovenes de su edad

¿??: ¿Como te llamas? – pregunto suavemente

Aoshi: Yo...

¿??: Tranquilo estas a salvo, siento que mis guardaespaldas hayan sido tan bruscos. Mi nombre es Tomoe

Aoshi: ¿Tomoe?, parece que no es ella - penso desilusionado. - El mio es... es... Aoshi

Tomoe: Je que curioso tu nombre es muy apropiado no crees

Aoshi: ¿Que quieres decir?

Tomoe: El significado de tu nombre... el color de tus ojos... Mmmm – dijo adelantando su mano y apartandole el flequillo de la cara para observar más de cerca esos hermosos ojos, ella parecia ida, hipnotizada por la belleza de ese hombre. – AHHHH – grito levantandose de golpe de la silla. – Tendrás hambre te traere algo de comer.

La joven salio lentamente de la habitacion, dejandolo solo.

Continuara...

Bueno aqui esta el numero 2; (je he conseguido subir los tres a la vez). Prometo no tardar tanto la proxima vez (ufff menos mal que nadie me ve cruzando los dedos)

Ata loguiño


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Aoshi se levanto de la cama, salio de la habitacion y del enorme caserio, se diriguio hasta los establos, y alli estaba su caballo y la joven que estuvo cuidando de el se estaba acercando a este para acariciarlo. Que hacia aquella insensata, solo dos personas podian acariciar a esa bestia cabezona, el joven corrio para detenerla antes de que el animal la atacara pero antes de que llegara vio como el caballo estaba comiendo tranquilamente de su mano. La joven se giro y lo vio

Tomoe¿Te encuentras mejor Aoshi-sama? – pregunto con una calida sonrisa

Aoshi: Si – dijo sorprendido al ver a su caballo asi ya que solo Misao y el podian acercarse a ese caballo viejo y testarudo.

Tomoe: Tienes un caballo muy bonito y leal, intento protejerte de mis guardaespaldas, pero cuando vio que te traiamos aqui nos siguio.

Aoshi: Ya

Tomoe: Le importaria acompañarme a dar un paseo – le pregrunto mientras salia del establo.

Aoshi y aquella hermosa joven pasearon por el amplio campo que rodeaba el enorme caserio; se acercaron a los jardines repletos de flores; ella se sento en un banco de piedra que se encontraba justo enfrente de aquel jardin, la joven le invito a que se sentara a su lado y el se sento; Tomoe inclino ligeramente la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

Tomoe: Siento mucho la manera en que te trataron, Igno, Urfin y Mani (va por mis caballeros del Temple particulares) solo me proteguian comprendelo, ellos...

Aoshi: Perdoname tu a mi por haberte atacado, te confundi con alguien.

Tomoe¿Con Misao?

Aoshi: Si¿Como sabe ella de Misao- penso extremadamente confuso ¿Como sabes...? – intento preguntarle

Tomoe: Hablaste de ella durante toda la noche – respondio antes de que el acabara con la pregunta. ¿Quien es Misao? – pregunto con curiosidad

Aoshi: Es mi mujer

Tomoe: Esta usted casado ¿desde cuando?

Aoshi: Desde hace 5 años

Tomoe: Debio casarse siendo muy joven – solto dulcemente

Aoshi: Si

Tomoe: Veo que es más hablador en sueños que despierto... – sonrio burlandose de él

Aoshi: Misao... – susurro con tristeza

Tomoe: En algunas ocasiones es mas facil hablar con un desconocido que con un amigo no le parece – le dijo para incitarle a hablar y soltar la enorme carga que sostenia desde hacia tantos años.

Aoshi: Misao era la hija de uno de mis mejores amigos... – comenzo a hablarle de su vida como si con cada palabra se quitara un peso de encima. – cuando volvi ya no era aquella niña dulce y inocente que me habia regalado una lila para que no llorara mas en el entierro de mis padres, se habia convertido en una mujer fuerte, amable y pese a todo lo que habia sufrido seguia mirandome con esa mirada esmeralda que podia derretir el muro de hielo que cree a mi alrededor para evitar que la gente me dañara. Me arme del valor suficiente y sin ninguna esperanza me declare, y ella dijo que si...

Tomoe:... – la joven permanecio callada atenta a cada palabra cada gesto del joven.

Aoshi: Todo el pueblo vino a la ceremonia, estaba tan hermosa... – sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimas resvalaron por sus mejillas, recordando la dulce y calida sonrisa de Misao, esas lagrimas le cortaron el aliento evitando que pudiera continuar; Aoshi noto unas manos acariciandole los cabellos, Tomoe le abrazaba mientras le acercaba su cabeza hasta su pecho.

Tomoe: Llora, Llora si lo necesitas – susurro

Aoshi se quedo medio dormido entre los brazos de la joven, se estaba tan bien alli su abrazo era calido dulce y seguro era como estar con su Misao, de repente la llamada de alguien hizo que se separaran

�: Dama Tomoe – una de las muchachas la llamo por detras

Tomoe: Megumi¿Que sucede?

Megumi: Esta en su despacho esperandola

Tomoe¿Ya ha vuelto? – pregunto levantandose del banco de un salto y con una gran alegria en la cara

Megumi: Si – dijo secamente

Tomoe: Aoshi-sama si me disculpa hay un asunto que debo atender; - dijo mirando al muchacho. - Megumi te importaria acompañarlo a sus habitaciones – le pidio a la joven con una gran dulcura

Megumi: Claro

Tomoe: No se preocupe puede quedarse con nosotros hasta que se recupere – dijo acariciandole suavemente el cabello, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, antes de marcharse.

Megumi: Sigame por aqui porfavor

Megumi acompaño al joven hasta la habitacion que habia estado ocupando desde el dia que lo trajeron a aquella casa, no se habia dado cuanta hasta ese momento lo grande y lujosa que era, se tumbo en la cama encima de las sabanas y aunque era de dia y la luz entraba por los ventanales se quedo completamente dormido debido al cansancio.

Un hombre de unos 30 años se encontraba de pie detras de un enorme escritorio de caoba, mirando atraves de los ventanales con aire pensativo, cuando alguien abrio la puerta de repente, el se giro para ver de quien se trataba, la joven se abalanzo sobre el y le dio un enorme abrazo, él la hecho hacia atras y la separo de su abrazo

�: Tomoe esa no es la manera en que una dama de tu status social se comporta. – la riño – Dentro de poco seras una mujer casada, ya no eres una niña.

Tomoe: Lo siento, es que te heche mucho de menos – respondio frotandose la cabeza

�¿Ha si...? – pregunto esbozando una sonrisa

Tomoe: Si¿como has podido dejarme sola tanto tiempo? – le interrumpio regañandole

�: Lo siento.

Tomoe: No importa ahora estas aqui y no te iras hasta...

�: Por eso queria verte – la interrumpio apesadumbrado

Tomoe¿QUE- grito

�: Tengo que irme a Japon por unos negocios, parto mañana por la mañana

Tomoe: Otra vez – se quejo

�: Lo siento, te prometo que volvere pronto – se disculpo, le acaricio la cara y se agacho para besarla. – Y entonces no me alejare nunca más de tu lado

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo desperto, con una gran pereza se levanto y abrio la puerta

Megumi: Aoshi le traigo la cena

Aoshi: Gracias, Megumi

Megumi: De nada, la dama Tomoe le pide disculpas pero esta noche se siente indispuesta y le ruega que la disculpe

Aoshi: Claro le podria decir que espero que se recupere y que siento lo de esta mañana

Megumi: Si – dijo antes de marcharse

Cuando acabo de cenar salio al balcon para tomar algo de aire fresco, pudo sentir una fria brisa y noto como alguien estaba caminando por el jardin, cuando esa persona se giro Aoshi le volvio parecer otra vez a Misao. ¿Porque su mente le torturaba con esas imagenes? Cuando se fijo mejor se dio cuenta de que era Tomoe. Era tan hermosa como su pequeña esposa, decidio bajar junto de ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba llorando, se acerco por la espalda y la abrazo. La joven parecia estar en un especie de trance

Tomoe: Ao... Ao... shi... – susurraba

El joven se dio cuenta de lo que la muchacha decia¿porque lo llamaba de esa manera?

Tomoe: Lo siento Aoshi-sama – continuo diciendo

Aoshi entendia cada vez menos aquello

Tomoe: ... siento que mi cuerpo sea tan horrible – dijo finalmente antes de caer desmayada en los brazos del joven


End file.
